<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【犹耶/JCS2000】茧 by leoliver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574451">【犹耶/JCS2000】茧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver'>leoliver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:09:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot, Judas Iscariot/Mary Magdalene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【犹耶/JCS2000】茧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*灵感来自于《642件可写的事》的题目:【描述一件诞生在未来、你不知道该怎么用的电子产品】，写着写着就没啥关系了。</p>
<p>*含犹大x玛丽。<br/>——————————————</p>
<p>"没用。"</p>
<p>塑料舱门打开后，犹大坐起身，第一句话就是这个。</p>
<p>不需要多余的交流，他将头戴的复杂装置拆了交给玛丽。玛丽看着他撵着太阳穴发愁，提议让他休息一下，随便吃点东西。</p>
<p>犹大就这么坐在水里发愣。</p>
<p>在略显尴尬的沉默中，玛丽随手拿过身边的说明书。这个被称作"茧"的医用理疗仪个头不小，有半人多高，仅是装修这间治疗室和茧本身就花了他们将近一年的时间，而这个东西——玛丽意识到，他们可能被骗了。</p>
<p>治疗室内里特意打造成没有生硬转角的弧形设计，灰色和乳白色的金属加上吸音材质，顶灯、壁灯和地灯都来自玛丽特选的昂贵牌子。这件费心尽力打造的屋子中间砌着三级台阶，上面就放置着"茧"。</p>
<p>而玛丽手中的说明书只有薄薄的一张，纸的背面有半页是公司介绍和产品合格证，以及多个语种的安装注意事项。玛丽越看越生气。</p>
<p>她的专注被犹大的叹气打断。她正坐在台阶上背靠着茧，于是抬头看向犹大，他赤身裸体从茧里起身出来，玛丽抚了一下他的手。犹大浑身的水落在地上，留下一条路径，然后他直接坐到玛丽对面，背靠着墙壁的台阶上。</p>
<p>他默默地看着玛丽，玛丽也默默地看着他。</p>
<p>只有偶尔从头发上打下来，滑落到眼皮或耳朵里的水珠在显示着时间流逝。以前她也像现在这样坐在台阶上，她不同别的女人那样翘二郎腿，只是习惯抱着膝盖。那时候他总是找她的麻烦，还毫无教养地将她摔下台阶，所有人都斥责他。后来他也诚恳地道歉了，虽然远在好多年后。犹大的瞳仁转了几回，他用手背蹭蹭下巴的胡茬。他说:"玛利亚……我们结婚多久了？"</p>
<p>他不明白玛丽为何笑出了声。她从手边高叠的白毛巾堆上拿起一块丢过来。"擦擦身子吧。"</p>
<p>犹大握着毛巾有些犹豫。听起来玛丽的答复是肯定的，但他又不确定她是否只是在戏弄他。</p>
<p>这台医用理疗仪——"茧"，号称可以让使用者"遗忘特定的记忆"，一问世就颇受关注。可想而知，这种技术造成了非常尖锐的医学伦理问题，因而它诞生之初时只是小规模应用在特定的心理治疗过程中，有严格的使用条件，并且禁止民用。</p>
<p>有无数普通人渴求这种技术，在医生眼中，他们的需求只是出于情绪，而非治疗所必需。为此这些人疏通关系以获取十几页使用许可，或者在黑医处接受治疗。现如今在黑街的一些地方人们甚至可以高价买到仪器本身。</p>
<p>所以是黑街的家伙骗了他们。两人交换了一下眼神。</p>
<p>犹大胡乱擦了擦头发。他因为被冷水浸泡，手指和鼻尖都发红，但并没在意。</p>
<p>他想要遗忘耶稣。</p>
<p>有时候，他摊开双掌，会想象出某样细长而粗糙的编织物在他手中。牢固到令人称奇。他想要抛开这些事。尽管这是他的错，他的罪，他本应该记住并背负它。</p>
<p>而这台仪器从没满足过他。每次从茧中醒来时，某个身影依然清晰地存留在脑袋里。犹大记得他们争吵，他不听自己的劝告，还有……他知道他又一次，又一次失败了。</p>
<p>"哈——"犹大颓着肩膀，"再试一次……玛丽，今天最后一次。"</p>
<p>玛丽同意了，这样的要求她从不嫌烦。</p>
<p>犹大不明白的是，玛利亚和他们经历了几乎一致的过往，现在的她却格外超然。她不害怕提起过去的一切，或者谈到耶稣的任何习惯与喜好。有时候她还会讲到些令犹大震惊的新事实，而犹大会挂着那副惯常的讽刺笑容说"是吗？我不知道你这么了解他"。一开始，玛丽对这样的回话很生气，就像很久之前那样，她也不与他争辩，只是闷气走开。而现在，她比他更擅长玩笑，玛丽发现，只要鼓起勇气盯着犹大的眼睛，他就会先退却。</p>
<p>"以前我厌恶你。"他对自己的妻子说，"不只是你，彼得他们也一样。你们只会哄着他……我一直觉得他是错的，你们也是。"</p>
<p>"事实证明你那时说对了，犹大。"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>犹大躺进茧中央，容器里的水在他耳边流动，让他时而听不见声音。他盯着玛丽。玛丽为他戴上头部的仪器时发觉他有话要说，于是停下手上的活问他。</p>
<p>"我记得杰克逊去世的时候你很难过。"</p>
<p>玛丽点点头:"是啊……"</p>
<p>"……也许他没有死在最好的时间，但是他死在这个世界变糟之前。"</p>
<p>玛丽笑了笑，回答:"世界总是越变越糟的。"</p>
<p>犹大挑挑眉毛。她说得对。</p>
<p>所有的连接完成，犹大启动了茧内侧的开关，闭上双目。舱门合上时候发出吱呀一声。</p>
<p>比起概念上的上吊绳，更骇人的是他每每在夜间闭目，那荆棘的头冠，沾满血手印的十字架，还有罗马人的高喊，鞭子、刑具、火焰的碧碧剥剥声，便像恶鬼一样追着他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>玛丽走到窗前停住，窗外是花园。密闭的玻璃隔绝了自然的声音，能让她更专心关注茧的动向。</p>
<p>犹大带着她第一次看见茧的实物时，玛丽立刻觉得这个橄榄形状的仪器很像某种单人太空舱，而屡次看着犹大躺在其中时，这种感觉会更加真实。她常常害怕这个仪器突然要了犹大的命，虽然这从未真的发生过。</p>
<p>多次失败已经证明这玩意的所谓疗效无非是骗人的。说到底，想要遗忘什么本就是一种奢望，人人都清楚遍街贴满的"理财"广告是假的，却会被这种天方夜谭唬住。更好笑的是，这样的东西问世后连烟酒的销量都受到了不小的影响。</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>玛丽默默啃咬起食指指甲，运行中的茧滴答作响，不停地干扰她的意识，在这破损的思维中她忽而捕捉到了新的可能性。一种不安情绪迅速膨胀，然而她甚至没有清晰地感知到那来自于什么。</p>
<p>最后她堵住双耳。——如果这台仪器确实起效了呢？</p>
<p>"我们结婚多久了？"</p>
<p>犹大并不是在开玩笑，而是对于他们已经结婚一事失去了把握？因为他思维混乱，记忆暧昧？</p>
<p>当他们谈起耶稣时，他并非嫉妒玛丽比他更了解耶稣，而是因为他忘了玛丽说过的那些事？</p>
<p>意识到此，玛丽突然攥紧了袖口。</p>
<p>她慌乱地扑到"茧"跟前，看着犹大。头戴仪器正有序地闪光，和往常并无不同。她此时应当做些什么，如果她的推断正确，确实应当做些什么，但是贸然停下机器不是个好注意，强制终止进程在那张无关紧要的说明书上是唯一明确的禁令，她不能冒着损伤犹大的风险关闭它。</p>
<p>她隔着舱门覆住犹大的手，整个人趴着抱住茧，此时除了祈祷别无他法。</p>
<p>对玛丽来说，这是沉重的恐惧。</p>
<p>"茧"做到了，"茧"每一次都正确地让犹大忘掉了一部分事情，5%，10%？或许更多。不仅如此，就连近几年的有些记忆也在被茧削除。他的一生都缠绕在那些往事里了。随着茧的不停清理，犹大必然会在某一天达成所愿。可是直到功成之时他还剩下什么？他还能记住些什么？童年，村庄，以及集市？他将忘掉与耶稣与自己同行的那些日子，还是要变成一个空白如婴孩的存在？失去记忆会让他更加冷漠，还是会造出一个狂人？</p>
<p>哦，仁慈的上帝。玛丽悲痛地小声抽泣起来，随后意识到上帝根本不在乎犹大会怎样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"茧"完成它的工作时，犹大总是自己起来，而这次，他躺在水里呆滞地瞪着眼睛，着实吓到了玛丽。</p>
<p>她赶紧从外面打开了舱门。等了一会，犹大迟缓地坐起来，如同一具僵尸。玛丽紧张地屏息待在一边，她分不清犹大脸上的是眼泪还是水。</p>
<p>犹大睁开眼睛时，又回想起他们在最后一次晚餐上的冲突。那时耶稣很少见的愤怒起来，高声赶他离开此处。那是他最后一次劝阻他了。犹大的绝望到达了谷底，他不明白为何只有他声嘶力竭，摔杯碎盏，在耶稣的晚宴上动手伤人，耶稣才愿意仔细听自己口中所言。</p>
<p>有段时间里犹大不得不把这归咎为耶稣逼迫他做出行动，否则愧疚心能整个吞掉他，它会将犹大熔于岩浆，没于血海。</p>
<p>他无力地低着头:"没用。还是没用。"</p>
<p>他也许在慢慢忘记耶稣了，很多事玛丽说出来他毫无印象。但这场争吵挥之不去，仿佛化作他本身与他共存，失去那些记忆会使"犹大"完全消失。</p>
<p>那正是恶魔想要的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>